The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
HSP90s are ubiquitous chaperone proteins that are involved in folding, activation and assembly of a wide range of proteins, including key proteins involved in signal transduction, cell cycle control and transcriptional regulation. Researchers have reported that HSP90 chaperone proteins are associated with important signaling proteins, such as steroid hormone receptors and protein kinases, including, e.g., Raf-1, EGFR, v-Src family kinases, Cdk4, and ErbB-2 (Buchner J., 1999, TIBS, 24:136-141; Stepanova, L. et al., 1996, Genes Dev. 10:1491-502; Dai, K. et al., 1996, J. Biol. Chem. 271:22030-4). Studies further indicate that certain co-chaperones, e.g., Hsp70, p60/Hop/Sti1, Hip, Bag1, HSP40/Hdj2/Hsj1, immunophilins, p23, and p50, may assist HSP90 in its function (see, e.g., Caplan, A., Trends in Cell Biol., 9: 262-68 (1999). HSP90s have also been implicated in various cellular proliferative disorders, affected cells of which appear to be hypersensitive to HSP90 inhibitors relative to normal cells.
Various small molecule compounds, including ansamycin antibiotics derived from Streptomyces hygroscopicus are known to inhibit HSP90s. These antibiotics, e.g., herbimycin A (HA) and geldanamycin (GM), as well as other HSP90 inhibitors such as radicicol, bind tightly to an N-terminus pocket in HSP90 (Stebbins, C. et al., 1997, Cell, 89:239-250). This pocket is highly conserved and has weak homology to the ATP-binding site of DNA gyrase (Stebbins, C. et al., supra; Grenert, J. P. et al., 1997, J. Biol. Chem., 272:23843-50). Further, ATP and ADP have both been shown to bind this pocket with low affinity and to have weak ATPase activity (Proromou, C. et al., 1997, Cell, 90:65-75; Panaretou, B. et al., 1998, EMBO J, 17: 4829-36). In vitro and in vivo studies have demonstrated that occupancy of this N-terminal pocket by ansamycins and other HSP90 inhibitors alters HSP90 function and inhibits protein folding. At high concentrations, ansamycins and other HSP90 inhibitors have been shown to prevent binding of protein substrates to HSP90 (Scheibel, T., H. et al., 1999, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:1297-302; Schulte, T. W. et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270:24585-8; Whitesell, L., et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:8324-8328). Ansamycins have also been demonstrated to inhibit the ATP-dependent release of chaperone-associated protein substrates (Schneider, C., L. et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 93:14536-41; Sepp-Lorenzino et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270:16580-16587). In either event, the substrates are degraded by a ubiquitin-dependent process in the proteasome (Schneider, C., L., supra; Sepp-Lorenzino, L., et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem., 270:16580-16587; Whitesell, L. et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91:8324-8328).
This substrate destabilization occurs in tumor and non-transformed cells alike and has been shown to be especially effective on a subset of signaling regulators, e.g., Raf (Schulte, T. W. et al., 1997, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 239:655-9; Schulte, T. W., et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270:24585-8), nuclear steroid receptors (Segnitz, B., and U. Gehring. 1997, J. Biol. Chem. 272:18694-18701; Smith, D. F. et al., 1995, Mol. Cell. Biol. 15:6804-12), v-src (Whitesell, L., et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:8324-8328) and certain transmembrane tyrosine kinases (Sepp-Lorenzino, L. et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270:16580-16587) such as EGF receptor (EGFR) and Her2/Neu (Hartmann, F., et al., 1997, Int. J. Cancer 70:221-9; Miller, P. et al., 1994, Cancer Res. 54:2724-2730; Mimnaugh, E. G., et al., 1996, J. Biol. Chem. 271:22796-801; Schnur, R. et al., 1995, J. Med. Chem. 38:3806-3812), CDK4, and mutant p53. Erlichman et al., Proc. AACR (2001), 42, abstract 4474. The ansamycin-induced loss of these proteins leads to the selective disruption of certain regulatory pathways and results in growth arrest at specific phases of the cell cycle (Muise-Heimericks, R. C. et al., 1998, J. Biol. Chem. 273:29864-72), and apoptosis, and/or differentiation of cells so treated (Vasilevskaya, A. et al., 1999, Cancer Res., 59:3935-40).
In addition to anti-cancer and antitumorgenic activity, HSP90 inhibitors have also been implicated in a wide variety of other utilities, including use as anti-inflammation agents, anti-infectious disease agents, agents for treating autoimmunity, agents for treating ischemia, and agents useful in promoting nerve regeneration (See, e.g., Rosen et al., WO 02/09696; PCT/US01/23640; Degranco et al., WO 99/51223; PCT/US99/07242; Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,974 B1). There are reports in the literature that fibrogenetic disorders including but not limited to scleroderma, polymyositis, systemic lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, liver cirrhosis, keloid formation, interstitial nephritis, and pulmonary fibrosis may be treatable. (Strehlow, WO 02/02123; PCT/US01/20578).
HSP90 inhibitors thus hold great promise for the treatment and/or prevention of many types of cancers and proliferative disorders. It is an object of the invention to identify new and/or existing compounds that can function as HSP90 inhibitors. In particular, the invention relates to zearalanol compounds other than radicicol and known analogs thereof, and to methods of synthesis and use of such compounds. Apart from radicicol, zearalanol compounds have not been studied as HSP90 inhibiting agents, but rather as other types of agents, e.g., anabolic agents (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,019), and agents that destabilize mRNA (see, e.g., WO 00/38674). Further, the majority of zearalanol compounds are naturally occurring and present challenges by way of fermentation and biochemical purification. Id.
There is a need for new HSP90 inhibitors, especially synthetic zearalanol compounds.